1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a method for touch screen devices and, particularly, to a method for deactivating a portion of a touch screen of a touch screen device such that a user thereof can hold the device firmly and conformably by resting the thumb on the deactivated portion, without accidentally activating the touch screen, and a touch screen device employing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screen devices, such as tablet computers and smartphones, are ubiquitous nowadays. Device makers are trying to make the touch screen on the device larger and larger while providing ever-shrinking edges surrounding the touch screen, in attempts to please customers by make the device more aesthetically appealing. However, for such computing devices, more often than not, a user needs to hold the device by using one hand to hold one side of the tablet computer, or two hands to hold two opposite sides of the tablet computer in using them. A problem ensues. If the edges surrounding the touch screen is too narrow, the thumb of a holding hand would have to go beyond the edge of the side onto the touch screen, for the user to comfortably hold the tablet computer, and if there are touch-sensitive areas, such as icons of applications or hyperlinks adjacent to the edge, the thumb could accidently activate such touch-sensitive areas, thus disturbing what is currently going on with the device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a new touch screen that a user can comfortably and firmly hold, yet avoid unwanted activation of a function on the touch screen.